Devices for receiving, identifying and/or sorting objects, such as used beverage or food containers, may be used in reverse vending machines in e.g. super markets. Typically, these devices receive the containers one by one, and a user therefore has to feed the containers one by one to the device.
An example of a device adapted for receiving objects, such as used beverage or food containers in bulk, and forwarding them for individual processing is disclosed in WO 2014/122305 A1. The objects are received at a circular rotating surface which is substantially horizontal and descending towards the periphery of the surface. A conveyor belt is arranged in vicinity of the rotating surface such that objects leaving the surface will end up at the conveyor belt. The objects are thereby separated into individual objects and can be transported further for e.g. recording, counting, evaluating, sorting, storing or recycling.
Another example of a device for receiving objects, such as containers, in bulk and processing the objects individually is disclosed in EP0305355 A1. This document discloses a device where the objects are received at a circular surface and elevated upwardly by means of inclined ramp segments of the surface to a rotating rim where they are separated.
These devices are however bulky and space consuming and therefore not adapted for use in reverse vending machines in e.g. a supermarket.
There is hence a need for a less bulky device which may be used in reverse vending machines and which is adapted for receiving more than one container at the time.